


Little Nightmares II (But with Runaway Kid instead!)

by KittyKrazy



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Little Nightmares AU, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Little Nightmares but it's gay and the ending isn't evil, M/M, Mono too, Protective Mono, Runaway kid needs more love, Survival Horror, They Hug a Lot, Violence, rt to hold hands, six is somewhere and shes happy too, so im giving it to him, so much holding hands i love that feature so much, the cycle or whatever doesnt happen, there were no mono/seven fics so ill DO IT MYSELF, updates may be slow for now as im taking care of my mental health, updates when i get the time and inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKrazy/pseuds/KittyKrazy
Summary: Lost in a world of tortured creatures and horrors around every corner, Mono does his best to survive with a new friend by his side, who eventually becomes very important to him.Will the two survive in such a horrible place? Such a nightmare?Well, go ahead.Find out.
Relationships: Mono & The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares), Mono/The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 245





	1. Foraged

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been super hyperfixated on little nightmares 2, but the ending TORE ME APART,,, so, fix-it fic but with Runaway Kid (Seven, in this fic) instead, because i'm mad at little yellow rain jacket!! (still adore her tho)
> 
> i love seven so much and i dont even know why, but i couldn't resist writing something with my fav character and my new second favorite! if you're gonna read this, i recommend you watch a playthrough first so you know the events being explained, and where they are! also, there's probably gonna be spoilers, just a head's up.

The gentle hum of wind blowing it's way through nearby trees accompanied the young brown-haired boy as he stumbled out of the once glowing TV, landing on the damp ground with a thump. His paper bag worn over his face threatened to blow away as the wind increased in intensity, before calming quickly as he stood.   
  
"...Where am I now?" A soft-spoken, fearful question to the dark forest ahead of him. Everything was suddenly deathly silent, and it sent a chill through his bones.   
  
Who was he again? Why was he here?  
  
  
 _Where_ was here?   
  
  
…Mono. His name was Mono.   
  
He couldn't quite remember why he was here or where he'd come from, but the subtle sound of a music box in the distance lured him forward.   
  
  
  
His bare feet stepped through leaves and twigs scattered across the forest floor, risking scratches. He continued through the forest, past various bear traps and other contraptions created to stop anyone from coming closer, he assumed- before reaching an old, worn-out house in the middle of a small clearing. It was surrounded by cages, and a window was cracked slightly, sparking that small glimmer of curiosity that caused to Mono head inside.   
  
He was immediately greeted by the stench of rotting meat, and he wished he could hold his nose through his bag. _'Disgusting,'_ He thought, sneaking under the table and through a door that was left ajar.   
  
Mono navigated carefully through the hallways, finding a small, fluffy raccoon tail hat in one of the rooms, stashing it away just in case. Further down the hallway was a door, illuminated with warm light, that familiar sound of a music box beckoning him closer.   
  
He made his way down the creaking stairs, each step threatening to break beneath his light weight. At the bottom, he was greeted by bags of stuffing, a sewing machine, and the music getting louder. He stepped quietly towards where the music was loudest, and peeked through a hole in a damaged door.  
  
A tiny gasp escaped his lips at the sight of another child, sitting curled up with the music box in front of them. It was difficult to see through the small gap, but the walls were decorated with tally marks, a sign the child had been here far too long. He felt pity for them strike at his heart, and became determined to help them escape.   
  
Backing away, Mono tapped his chin in thought. The door was pretty damaged, and it'd likely only take a few hits from something to get through. Looking around the room, he spotted a cleaver stuck in a wooden box, but it's handle snapped off at the slightest bit of tugging. He groaned in frustration, his eyes scanning his surroundings once more through the small holes of his paper bag.   
  
He noticed a door to the right, wide open and prayed there would be something of use inside.   
  
An axe!  
  
"Bingo," He grinned, jumping up to grasp it's wooden handle. Once freed, Mono picked the axe up and began to drag it towards the door.  
  
He raised his arms, gritting his teeth at the weight of the weapon, before swinging it down and slamming it through the rotting wood. One, two, three times- and he was in. He dropped the axe at his feet, and slowly approached the other child. He hadn't meant to scare them, but it was obvious they were cautious of his presence. Mono lowered to his knees as they slowly crawled out from beneath a table, and outstretched his hand in a friendly manner.   
  
Just when he thought they were about to grab his hand, they shoved past him and darted away, leaving Mono stunned for a moment.   
  
Not wanting to waste any time, Mono stood and decided to trail after them, running through the hallways swiftly. They were slightly faster than him, and likely knew the layout of the house better. Still, Mono wasn't prepared to give up yet.  
  
Though, he came to an abrupt stop once entering the next room, eyes wide as he stared up at... _taxidermized_ people, sat around a table as if they were about to have a lovely family dinner. He felt nausea flood his body, and quickly exited the room to avoid further eye contact.   
  
Mono fell through the hatch to see the child struggling to grab a handle hanging from the ceiling, their weight not enough to pull it down. Their eyes darted around the room as Mono approached, clearly nervous- before slowly rising and seemingly accepting that Mono wasn't there to harm them, lifting a hand and gently beckoning him closer to help.  
  
When he got close enough, they kneeled and boosted Mono up, and together their weight was enough to pull the handle, and in succession, lower a ladder.   
  
  
The two quickly climbed up, and Mono brushed himself off while finally getting a good look at the other. A young boy, likely his age- dark brown hair, with bangs so long his eyes weren't visible. He was wearing a thin blue long-sleeved shirt, simple pants, and a metal cuff with a broken chain around his ankle.   
  
He wanted to learn more about the boy, but he learned quickly that the other wasn't very talkative, and each word Mono spoke seemed to make him flinch. He seemed closed off and nervous, but he still assisted Mono with pushing a box so they could get over a dresser, where Mono noticed a key hanging from a hook.  
  
The boy boosted Mono over into another area, where he found the crank in another taxidermized being's hand. He cringed as he pulled on it, accidently tearing their arm off along with it. "Ew, ew, ew-" He whispered, hurriedly going back to his new friend. At least, he already considered him his friend.  
  
  
He dropped the crank down to the boy, who then placed it in it's rightful spot and began turning it, a strange sack rising with it. Mono didn't want to know what was in it as he climbed up, before jumping backwards and grabbing at the key. It fell, clattering against the wooden floor. Mono stashed it in his pocket as the boy trailed behind him, fiddling with his hands. He seemed nervous. Mono wanted to help get him out of here.  
  
The floorboards creaked as the two jumped from the ladder, unlocking the door and hurrying out into a wooden shed, filled with bear traps and weapons that made him uneasy. Upon further inspection, Mono realized it wasn't a small, simple shed, and there was a creature with a strange mask in the middle of it. His breath caught in his throat as the boy began to sneak past, Mono having no choice but to follow suit.   
  
The two worked together to push down a wooden board, which unfortunately caught the Hunter's attention. Mono thinks of him as 'The Hunter', due to the fact he just started chasing after them with a SHOTGUN.  
  
"What?! He's got a GUN?!" Mono shrieked, grabbing hold of the other boy's hand as they fled for their lives, hiding behind boxes to avoid each gunshot. Once they reached a hiding spot underneath a dirt ledge, Mono took a moment to catch his breath and check his new partner for injuries. "Are you okay?" He whispered, careful to keep his volume down. He didn't flinch this time, but still, no response. It's progress, at least.   
  
They continued forward, sneaking through the thick grass. A bird was startled and in turn alerted the Hunter, causing the two to freeze, heart's pounding. Once he turned away, they continued. Rinse and repeat, until they got close to a hole in the ground, a possible escape.   
  
Mono held his breath, grabbed the boy's hand, and darted for it.   
  
Safely through, he sighed, and pulled the other along gently through the tunnel. He wanted nothing more than a moment of peace.   
  
Once out, Mono pulled at a rope to help the boy across a broken bridge, before realizing he'd now be stuck here. "Hey!" He called out quietly, watching as the boy turned around. He leaned over, outstretching his arm, beckoning Mono to jump. The boy in the paper bag was nervous he'd miss, but took the jump anyway, a breath of relief escaping his lips as his hand connected with the other's. He pulled Mono up, and Mono resisted the urge to hug him as a show of thanks. Instead, he gently took his hand once again as they continued forward.   
  
Unfortunately, their freedom from the Hunter was short-lived, as his light illuminated the darkness in search of the two.   
  
Mono tried his best to sneak past the bird, but his efforts were for naught. He dove behind a box to dodge the sudden spray of bullets, his heart hammering in his chest. "Hurry, go- climb!" He shouted at the boy, who was already way ahead of him with that idea.   
  
The side of the worn building threatened to give under his weight, and each bullet he dodged sent adrenaline rushing through his veins. The board he was rushing across failed to be any more sturdy, as it broke the second he set foot on it. His hand just barely caught the other boy's as he jumped across, narrowly avoiding a blast once pulled up. They sprinted across the thin wood, before sliding down and falling with a splash into thick, muddy, slime-like water.   
  
It smelled rancid, as if corpses had been thrown into it, their blood mixed with the water. It'd soaked into Mono's paper bag, and he tried his very best to avoid hurling as he and the boy snuck under the bridge nearby. Once they reached an opening with two tree-stumps and a gap where the Hunter could spot them, Mono realized he'd have to go under.   
  
"Oh god, why me," He whispered, before dunking beneath the disgusting muck, hurrying his way to the other stump, gasping for air once he emerged, wiping his bag off to the best of his abilities. To his surprise, the boy let out a quiet chuckle at his struggles, and Mono felt a smile stretch across his lips. Progress once again.  
  
Mono had hoped that'd be the last of the Hunter, but once over a small hill, he spotted him once again. A pair of crows feasted on flesh nearby, and Mono bit his lip nervously as he tried to sneak past them. They flew away again, of course, because his luck was close to none- the Hunter was now locked on to the two, and Mono used nearby boxes to shield himself from the bullets like last time, as they ran towards a shed. The boy pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it to try and stop the Hunter from entering, to give him time to lock it.   
  
Mono scanned the shed for anything of use, and his eyes instantly zeroed in on the shotgun mounted on the back wall. He jumped up on a box to reach it, and pulled it down, sending it clattering to the floor. The boy picked it up, aiming it at the doorway, and Mono caught on in a split second, holding up the other side and grasping the trigger.   
  
_BANG._  
  
The shot rang out so loudly birds miles away were startled, and the force of firing such a powerful gun sent the two stumbling backwards, their ears ringing painfully. Mono groaned, clutching his head. They shot him. They won.   
  
"...Hey,"   
  
Mono lifted his head in surprise at the voice, soft and unsure. The other boy spoke! "Hey," Mono replied, smiling behind his bag. He took the other's hand, and together they escaped the forest, using a door as a raft.   
  
Mono wasn't sure of what awaited them across the body of water, but at least he wasn't alone, right?   
  



	2. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one's a bit short! trying my best to stay inspired.

The trip across the water was quiet and slow, neither speaking. The recent events had startled them both, and it'd likely take a moment for them to regain their senses.  
  
Mono noticed the boy glance at the water frequently, ever so slowly scooting closer to Mono. Was he afraid of it?  
  
Before he could ask, their 'raft' broke through the fog, and a giant city was revealed. The building's seemed to move, tilting, almost as if they were alive. Everything was shrouded in darkness aside from a doorway with a small light above.   
  
Mono sighed as soon as his feet hit sand, feeling it's warmth between his toes. Despite everything else being freezing and dim, the sand brought a welcome texture and familiarity. He wasn't sure why.   
  
The beach was barren and empty, save for some litter and an old TV. Mono felt much more uneasy than he had in the forest, as the comforting presence of greenery and trees was no longer there. Only darkness and cold, hard stone. Who knows what awaited them behind that doorway?  
  
"Agh,"  
  
Mono swiveled around at the sound, only to notice his new friend on his knees, clutching his side.   
  
He immediately rushed to his side, an expression of concern hidden behind his paper bag. "Are you- are you okay?" He gently rested a hand on his shoulder, tilting his head. He saw no wounds, but the pain could be internal.   
  
The boy nodded silently, removing his hand and slowly standing. Mono was still concerned, but decided not to bother him if he didn't want help. Maybe he'd open up soon.  
  
  
Through the doorway was a broken, beaten room, with clothes strewn about, even hanging from a TV. A hole in the wall led them to another room, this time filled with clothing laying in seats as if the people wearing them had simply disappeared.   
  
Each new room seemed to hold something stranger than the last, an example being the pile of broken TV's sitting on the floor with no purpose. After having been boosted up and through a gap to the next room, Mono was met with a TV placed precariously on wooden planks, with a rope tied to it.  
  
He laid out his plan in his head, before jumping for the rope, keeping a tight grip while swinging himself forward. He began kicking the TV, slowly pushing it off of the side until he was quickly shot up towards the next floor, where he then jumped off and followed his new friend's calls towards another TV. Mono gave a heavy sigh before shoving it off the edge, his arms aching from so much pushing and fighting.   
  
Once the boy was on the top floor, Mono ran up a set of stairs towards a gap he'd have to jump. The boy leaned over and opened his hand, calling Mono over. Mono wasn't sure why he already trusted the boy so well, but he jumped without a second thought, caught by the other's careful grip.   
  
He thanked him quickly before the two continued forward, keeping a steady pace, not in a rush but not playing games. Mono squeezed himself through a broken door, not expecting what was awaiting him on the other side.  
  
The second he set foot inside of the room, a TV nearby lit up with a blinding white light, an awful sound ringing throughout the area. He could barely move, his limbs felt so heavy and he felt so weak. He could faintly hear the boy call out to him, but couldn't stop himself from approaching the glow. He placed his hand on the dusty screen, and saw a strange hallway leading to a door.   
  
Before he knew it he'd seemingly teleported or phased into the image he'd been seeing, left confused in a space where everything seemed slower. He had no choice but to approach the mysterious door, but each step felt like running through wet sand, as if someone else was pulling him backwards.  
  
  
Apparently, someone was, because only a moment later he was yanked out of the TV and sent tumbling to the floor. He groaned and slowly sat up, glancing over to the boy next to him. He'd pulled him out. He barely knew him yet and he still pulled him out.   
  
"...Thank you." Mono whispered, which caught the boy's attention. He was still shy, but Mono could tell he was making good progress. He wondered what could've happened to make him so closed off. Though, just existing in this world would be enough.   
  
  
  
After dropping down into a dumpster filled with clothes, the sight of a fenced in playground caught his eye. It looked like not a single child had touched it in years, but some things stayed operational.   
  
They both squeezed through a hole in the fence, and while Mono was scanning his surroundings, he noticed the boy kick a ball that had been lying nearby.   
  
"Do you wanna play?" Mono asked, retrieving the ball and tossing it to the other with a grin. He was caught off guard by how suddenly it was sent his way, but caught it and tossed it back with a quiet giggle. "Ah, look- there's a swing! Do you want me to push you?"  
  
The boy nodded eagerly, and Mono was happy to see him coming out of his shell. The swing was rickety and threatened to break, but held up for a few pushes, which Mono appreciated since it made the boy laugh. After a few minutes of fun, Mono suggested they be on their way, and this time the boy nodded without avoiding eye contact or flinching. He even grasped for his hand first.   
  
They had been heading towards the make-shift escape rope, when Mono stopped abruptly.   
  
"...Can I please know your name?" He asked the boy, sitting down against the wall and waiting for him to follow suit. "Where did you come from? How did you get trapped with the Hunter?"  
  
The boy hesitated for a moment or two, picking at a loose string on his shirt, before responding in a quiet voice. "...Seven. You can call me Seven."  
  
Mono lit up, grinning widely behind his paper bag. "Seven! Okay, hello Seven! My name's Mono. I'm gonna get us out of here."   
  
Seven smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow at Mono's energy. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really! I promise!"  
  
For some reason, Seven believed him.   
  
"If you insist... Uhm, I don't really remember how I got there. I just know I woke up and I was... trapped. Alone, for a long time. You scared me when you arrived, but I guess you're not all that scary anymore, Mono." Seven smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in months.   
  
Mono laughed happily, squeezing Seven's hand. "Thank you! I didn't mean to scare you at all! I swear, you won't be alone anymore, okay?"   
  
"...Okay."  
  
  
  
  
Mono was so happy to finally hear Seven's voice, and to have a name to go with it. Having a friend by his side, someone he knew wasn't out to hurt him unlike every other creature in this world, helped calm his nerves and keep him going. He scooted closer to Seven, and for the first time the other didn't flinch away.   
  
"I don't remember much either, you know. I guess we're in a similar boat." Mono said, inching even closer. Can you blame him? His first bit of contact with someone else that wasn't horrid, of course he'd want more. He felt happy for once.  
  
"I guess so." Seven sighed heavily, leaning his head against the wall with a thump. "I just... wish I remembered _more._ Most of what I know is my name- which I could still be wrong about. I wanna know why I'm here. I wanna know what my purpose is."  
  
Mono was silent after Seven's moment of speech, lost in thought. He hummed, "Well... why don't you decide your purpose? I think mine's... helping you get out. You're the only other person I've come across that's... normal. There's no way we're not meant to be with each other, right?" He smiled, adjusting his bag, "Maybe you'll remember more as we go."  
  
For once, the silence wasn't so eerie in the moments they weren't speaking. More... comfortable.  
  
"Maybe. Thanks, Mono. You're interesting." Seven giggled, glancing at his paper bag but deciding not to comment on it. "I wish I had something of importance to me. You know what I mean? A... trinket, or something. I don't know, it's dumb." He trailed off, tossing a pebble that was next to him.   
  
Mono shook his head. "I don't think it's dumb, I know what you mean." A pause, "Oh! I might have something, hold on-"   
  
Seven glanced over, raising an eyebrow curiously as Mono pulled the raccoon tail hat out of his pocket he'd found earlier on in the Hunter's shack.   
  
"Taa-daa!" Mono exclaimed, handing the hat over to Seven with a grin. "It's a hat! A weird one, I'll admit, but it's kinda cute!"  
  
  
Seven stared in surprise down at the... gift (?) Mono had just given him. He gently placed it atop his head, but paused once he realized it was... just a _little_ bit big.   
  
By a 'little', he means he can barely see, and it was already difficult with his bangs being so long. "Uh..." He was unsure of what to do.   
  
Mono seemed unsure as well, but took the hat from his head and held it while humming in thought. "What if..."  
  
  
 _RIIIIIP!  
  
  
_ Seven flinched at the sudden noise, blinking in confusion when Mono handed him... the tail from the hat?   
  
"...What?"   
  
Mono laughed, taking it from his hands, "Sorry, look-" he got so close Seven closed his eyes out of instinct and fear, but opened them once he felt something fuzzy and warm wrap around his neck.   
  
  
"It's a scarf!!" Mono clapped his hands together with a giggle, watching as Seven adjusted it and threaded his fingers through the soft fur. "Do you like it? Sorry if it was, uh, stupid or something-"  
  
  
"I love it, Mono." Seven cut him off, smiling softly over at the energetic boy. "It means a lot you'd try to give me something when you barely know me, and find a way to make it work, too."  
  
Mono smiled, satisfied and excited as he got to his feet, helping Seven up as well.   
  
"Don't mention it." He squeezed his hand once more, happy to see the ''scarf'' fit him well. "I hope it keeps you warm!"  
  
"I'm sure it will."  
  
  
  
  
After their conversation, the two finally made their way up the make-shift rope, unaware of the horrors awaiting them on the other side. Hopefully they'd make it out with each other's help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're becoming real friends!!! hopefully nothing goes wrong!


	3. Separated

The inside of the School was dimly lit and deathly quiet, save for the tiny footsteps caused by Seven and Mono. Books were scattered all across the floor, left in stacks.   
  
Upon further exploration, Mono discovered a room down the hallway filled with beds and toys. Blocks, balls, teddy bears. The beds were stacked and looked uncomfortable, with thin layers of dust suggesting no child had slept in them for quite some time. Mono resisted the urge to lie down for a nap, because despite the beds being worn and uncomfortable, his body craved rest more than anything. Perhaps he'd find a place to catch his breath later on, a place where both he and Seven could relax.   
  
He picked up one of the toy blocks, having noticed earlier that a picture had light coming from behind it if a nearby lever was pulled. Mono threw the block and the picture quickly clattered to the floor, leading him into a secluded room with a singular chair. Tally marks lined the walls, and a rope rested on the back of the chair. Mono didn't like the thought someone had been here so long.   
  
  
"Is there anywhere else to go from here?" Mono mumbled to himself, scanning the room. No vents, no hidden doors.   
  
  
A creak sounded behind him, "Mono," Seven called quietly, "There's a flimsy floorboard here. Maybe there's something underneath?"   
  
Upon inspection, Mono realized Seven was right. "Ah! You're right!" Mono grinned and took hold of Seven's hand, before beginning to jump with him in unison.   
  
The board broke after a few moments and some good jumps, leaving the two below the flooring, where dust had made it's permanent home.   
  
"You're so smart, Seven." Mono praised, causing the other boy's cheeks to turn pink. He squeezed Mono's hand in thanks, as the two continued crawling through the cramped area.  
  
  
Once through a vent, both boys dropped down into what seemed to be a main area of the school, with lockers lining the walls. Mono had just begun climbing over a fallen locker when a shadow appeared, both freezing in fear at the sight. Whatever it was, it's neck stretched and elongated like a snake, accompanied by the sound of flesh stretching and contorting in ways it shouldn't.   
  
Thankfully, the room the light seemed to be coming from shut only a moment later, the sound of heels retreating calming them both down slightly.   
  
"...So, you agree that was probably something we should avoid?" Seven whispered, sneaking past the door with Mono's hand held tightly in his own.   
  
"Absolutely." Mono nodded, still a little shaken.   
  
  
The next hallway was illuminated in a comforting warm light, and a ball sat in the middle of the floorboards, just asking for attention. Mono stepped forward and crouched down to get it, but the floorboard beneath his foot creaked at the same time, and he barely had time to react before a bucket came swinging towards him.   
  
"Look out!" Mono heard Seven shout with urgency, before he was tackled to the floor, the bucket just barely missing his shoulder.   
  
The two lay in silence for a moment, catching their breath- Seven especially. The thought of Mono being injured panicked him far more than he'd expect.  
  
  
"Let's... maybe be careful of toys in hallways from now on, yeah?" Seven laughed breathlessly, gaining a nod in return from Mono.   
  
The boy with the paper bag sat in shock for a moment longer, from both nearly being hit and the fact he'd been saved without a second thought. Seven could've been hit instead, but he still tried to save him.   
  
Having someone care enough about him to do something like that made him sniffle, and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping Seven in a grateful embrace. "Thank you, Seven..." He said, his words muffled by Seven's shoulder where he'd decided to bury his face.   
  
The other boy was certainly surprised by the sudden hug, but didn't waste time hugging back, his hands grasping the fabric of Mono's coat.   
  
  
They'd taken a while to separate, but when they finally did, they kept their hands intertwined for constant reassurance and contact while making their way further into the school.   
  
There was yet another trap down the hall, and this time Mono saw the floorboard before it had the chance to strike. He quickly stepped on it before pulling Seven to the side, where both stood, waiting until the bucket and pans stopped swinging. "We're getting pretty good at this!" Mono giggled, sending a grin Seven's way before remembering he couldn't exactly see it.   
  
  
Quiet snickering that didn't belong to either of them echoed throughout the halls suddenly, and Seven's grip tightened on Mono's hand. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Mono nodded, "I did... Is there someone else here? Someone... good?"  
  
Seven wasn't sure. It felt unlikely, with their luck.   
  
  
The source of the snickering, a child (supposedly), sprinted past their view, and Mono quickly tried to trail after them. "Hey, wait-!!"  
  
His plans were halted by the now familiar sound of a booby-trapped floorboard, and Seven swiftly yanked Mono backwards as a locker fell with a bang to the floor below. As the dust settled, Seven checked Mono for any wounds, before pinching his wrist and earning a yelp from the boy.  
  
"Stop rushing into danger, you bag-head!!" Seven scolded, reminding Mono of a worried mother. "You're gonna get hurt! Be careful!!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Mono whined, rubbing his wrist. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
Seven sighed, taking Mono's wrist in his hands and checking to make sure he hadn't pinched too hard, making it obvious he wasn't really mad. "Just stay with me, please?"   
  
Mono could hear the worry in his voice, and it made him feel happy that he cared and guilty that he'd scared him all at once. "Promise!" He declared, lacing their fingers together. "I won't be an idiot anymore!"  
  
Seven laughed at that, shaking his head fondly, "I'm gonna hold you to that."  
  
  
Once Seven's scolding was over, they climbed over the lockers and were greeted by an ominous duck toy basically sitting under a spotlight. "Not falling for that again," Mono huffed, jumping over the suspicious floorboard, Seven following suit. He was boosted up over the table, where he then helped Seven up, careful not to let him fall onto the floorboard.   
  
The snickering started once again soon after they jumped down, and Mono pulled Seven closer for safety. "This doesn't feel right..." He mumbled.  
  
"Agreed," Seven replied, "It feels off-"  
  
A loud, sudden bang from one of the lockers cut Seven off, and Mono's first instinct was to start running, accidently slipping out of Seven's grip. He was barely three steps away before a locker was knocked down on top of him, trapping him beneath it's weight. He tried to push it off of him, but nothing was working.   
  
Through a gap in the locker, he could see the strange 'children' he'd seen before come out of their hiding places, before quickly jumping and restraining Seven as he kicked and screamed in their grasp. One of them yanked at his scarf, and Mono could hear him begin to choke.   
  
_"SEVEN!!"_ Mono cried out, slamming his body against the locker and pushing with all his might. Fueled by anger and panic, he shoved the locker off of himself enough to crawl out, sprinting after them as quick as he could.   
  
But Seven was already gone.  
  
"No! No, no!" Mono felt himself begin to shake, worried for his friend's safety. Why did they take him? _Where_ did they take him?   
  
Behind the paper bag masking his face, Mono's teeth were bared and his eyebrows were furrowed. He'd find them, and he'd save Seven. He couldn't lose the one person he'd started to care about. He wouldn't.  
  
  
"Please stay safe, Seven..." Mono whispered, as his hands grasped at the cold handle of a hammer lying on the floor next to one of those children. Bullies, that's what they were. Porcelain brats.  
  
He rose the weapon above his head, a dark look on his face as he stared at the unaware bully.   
  
"I'll save you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mono's all alone again! :(  
> and right after they got closer :((
> 
> hopefully he can get seven back... hopefully seven's not hurt.


	4. Rescue

The smashing of porcelain echoed loudly as the hammer made contact with the bully's head, shards scattering the floor. Mono inhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself, letting the hammer clatter to the floor below.   
  
He had no idea how he was going to save Seven. He didn't even know where they'd taken him.   
  
But he'd keep searching until he did.   
  
  
Another bully sat on the floor through the next door, dissecting a frog. Mono didn't allow himself time to be grossed out by it, instead taking quick notice of the raised floorboard and stomping his foot on it. As he thought, a trap quickly swung down. He jumped out of the way and allowed it to make direct contact with the bully, shattering them to pieces. Another one down. Who knows how many to go.  
  
As he made his way carefully through the halls, he realized just how much of a change happened when he was alone. He was less confident, and far more afraid. But he'd feel this way permanently if he didn't get Seven back, so he had no choice but to push forward.   
  
  
Unfortunately, what lay ahead wasn't as simple to push past as a singular bully.   
  
Mono peeked his head into the classroom, eyes widening at the woman currently scribbling with chalk upon a chalkboard. It was a horrid sound, but her appearance was worse, and Mono wasn't one to judge. Her face was stuck in one stiff expression, and she never seemed to blink. She appeared to be teaching the bullies, but whatever lesson this was is one Mono didn't want to participate in, even for a star sticker.   
  
Ever so slowly, Mono began to sneak behind the bully's desks, keeping a close eye on the Teacher. On the other side of the room was a door left ajar, which he quickly squeezed through. A key sat on the top of a bookshelf, and Mono eagerly started to climb.  
  
A mistake, on his part, because the bookshelf began to fall the instant he grabbed at it.   
  
Heart hammering in his chest, Mono leaped off and slid into a nearby box to hide, certain the rumbling thump of it falling would alert the Teacher. He was correct, as he opened the door barely a second later and stretched her neck in for a quick look around. Her snake-like movements sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Once she left, Mono slipped through the cabinet connecting to the vent she'd accidently opened, and began his careful sneaking back to the elevator, which is where he figured the key went.   
  
Each step was a risk, any sudden noise could alert her.   
  
  
Luck was on Mono's side for once, as he managed to sneak out without alerting her or the students. The key fit perfectly into the lock on the elevator, and he let out a sigh of relief as it started going up.   
  
"I'm coming, Seven..." He whispered, preparing himself as the elevator doors slid open.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
After sneaking past the Teacher several times, dodging traps, and smashing many, many bully's heads, Mono finally stood outside a doorway he'd heard Seven's voice from. He'd been screaming... it made Mono's stomach try to curl in on itself.   
  
He made a sound of anger deep in his throat, almost a growl, his hands clutching the handle of his hammer tightly. He was sweating, he was exhausted- but he wouldn't stop until he rescued Seven. He couldn't.   
  
His feet stepped lightly across the bathroom tile as he entered the room, eyes instantly darting to where Seven was hung by his feet, limp and silent. He felt rage bubble up inside him, and stomped his foot against the floor to gain the bullies attention.   
  
"HEY!" He yelled, raising his hammer, "Get your hands _OFF_ OF HIM!"  
  
A smash, a clatter, followed by panting and an angered huff. Shards of porcelain covered the floor- Mono hadn't stopped himself from slamming the hammer down a few extra times out of anger.   
  
Once he was certain they were down for good, he rushed over to the wooden boards keeping Seven tied up. He grasped for his hammer, preparing himself for his fall.   
  
"Seven? Seven, it's me! I'm here!" Mono shouted, slamming his hammer against the wooden boards, "Please, it's me! Mono! I promise you're safe, wake up-!"  
  
One more hit and he came tumbling to the floor, Mono's breath catching in his throat as he dove for him, scraping and bruising his arms in the process.  
  
"Oof!" He groaned, glancing up. Seven was there, caught in his arms. He seemed relatively safe, and that's what mattered to Mono, not the scrapes covering his body from fighting and diving to catch him. Those could heal in minutes, but the loss of a friend would take decades, even if he hadn't known him very long.  
  
Mono sat himself and Seven up carefully, wrapping an arm around his friend to keep him upright. "Seven? Seven, hey," Mono gently brushed his hair out of his face, realizing this was the first time he'd actually ever seen his eyes. Said eyes had slowly fluttered open, glistening with tears. His eyes were hazel, as opposed to Mono's strange yellow.   
  
  
"Mono..." Seven's voice was small, a pained whisper. He slowly leaned into Mono's touch as his lip began to shake. "They had me up there for so... so long. My head h-" He flinched, "hurts..."  
  
Mono felt his heart ache at the sight of his friend so hurt, tilting his head gently to check for wounds. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here, I was stopped so many times by the Teacher. I promise, you'll be okay."  
  
Seven sighed, his eyes slowly drifting to Mono's scrapes and bruises. "Hey, what- you're hurt too! What happened?" Instantly, he sat up despite his head pounding, grabbing Mono's hands. They were covered in scratches.  
  
Mono laughed gently as his cheeks colored pink, shaking his head. "It's nothing, I swear. I'm fine, Sev."  
  
Seven lunged forward to embrace the boy, nuzzling his face into his shoulder as he sniffled. "You better be."  
  
  
  
Several minutes passed and Seven hadn't let go, prompting Mono to lightly tap his shoulder. "Sev?" No response.  
  
"Seven-?" He blinked at the sight of the other boy limp against him, quiet snores causing Mono to giggle. He'd fallen asleep.   
  
Mono wouldn't wake him for the world. He gently leaned him against the wall momentarily, while he dug around in his pocket and pulled out the remainder of the raccoon tail hat. Minus the tail.   
  
Slowly, he settled Seven down on the floor, sliding the hat beneath his head. Not exactly a pillow, but better than tile. The boy shivered in his sleep, his hands curling into fists. Mono frowned- it _was_ cold in here. A quick problem solver, Mono removed his trench-coat, carefully draping it over the slumbering boy. He made sure it covered as much of him as possible, before leaning against the wall next to him.   
  
Unconsciously, he threaded his fingers through Seven's fluffy hair, trying not to drift off himself. "Don't worry, I'll be right here the entire time. I'll watch over you." He reassured.  
  
  
They would never be apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> together again!! <3
> 
> sorry for the big time-skip, i was unsure if it was worth it to write the entire teacher scenes, and wanted to get to the rescue. i also apologize for the shortness of it, i've been having a lot of computer problems. 
> 
> do you think they'll be separated again?


End file.
